Harry Potter and the Massive Crossover of Chaos
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! All is normal at Hogwarts…until various movie, comic, and game heroes invade their turf! Nothing will be the same again in this special multi-author project. Request a guest appearance from a movie or comic character! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Harry Potter and the Massive Crossover of Chaos  
**Authors**: Koaishine (Paramore) & Various Guest Writers  
**Written**: December 24, 2008  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Possible language, violence)  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own the various things that are about to happen in this fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not So Friendly Spiderman**

It was a wintry early morning at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione all awoke around the same time and decided to meet in the courtyard before today's lessons began. Harry looked pretty disheveled and tired, whole the other two looked fine.

"**Harry, what happened to you?"** Ron asks.

"**Don't tell me, you were out wandering the castle grounds again trying to find out more about your parents?"** Hermione asks, arms crossed.

"**No, not even close. I was confronted by a guy in a red costume that shot web from his wrists, who then roughed me up because I tried to use magic to get rid of him,"** Harry explains as he adjusted his bent glasses.

"**Oh yeah right. That's a load of bull,"** Hermione responds.

"**I'm afraid I have to agree with Hermione with this one. That sounds a bit farfetched, don't you think?"** Ron asks.

"**Oh come on you can't be serious! After all of the strange creatures we've encountered since we first came here you don't believe me? It's the truth I tell you!"** Harry insists.

"**Maybe it was just a bad dream. You seem to have quite a few of those ever since you came here,"** Ron suggests.

"**But…but!"** Harry sputters in disbelief of his friends' doubts.

Harry then looks above his friends, and his eyes suddenly shot wide open in surprise.

"**Look...look!!!!!"** Harry says, pointing above their heads.

"**Huh?"** both Ron and Hermione said simultaneously as they looked directly above them.

Harry was indeed telling the truth, as non other than Spiderman was over them, hanging by a web, staring back at his friends.

"**Boo,"** Spiderman simply says.

"**WOAH!!!"** Ron yells as he made a quick turn to run away from him, only to wind up colliding into a stone column, knocking him out cold.

"**Oh come now I'm not that scary! I'm out of here,"** Spiderman says before swinging away from them toward another location.

"**What in the world…does Dumbledore know about this guy?"** Hermione asks, a bit weirded out by the event.

"**I don't know, but we won't have time to ask, class is about to start. We could try asking Snape,"** Harry suggests.

"**Be my guest…"** Hermione responds, walking over to wake Ron.

Both of them knew this was going to be a long semester.

* * *

**What was that just now? Just what is going on here at Hogwarts? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Please review! We are taking suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Invading Vader**

A while later, the first class of the day began. The trio of friends was in Professor Snape's class of Dark Arts Defense. As they sat and waited for their professor to arrive, Harry's arch-rival: Draco Malfoy, began messing with him from the row behind him.

"**Hey, Potter, bet you didn't know there's a surprise pop quiz this morning,"** Draco says to Harry in his usual uptight manner.

"**Oh shut up, Malfoy, that's not true,"** Harry said to Draco, turning to Malfoy.

"**Ignore him, Harry. He's just trying to rile you up,"** Hermione said to him.

Moments after they spoke, Professor Severus Snape enters the classroom. However, instead of his usual routine of using his powers to shut the drapes and dim the lights while approaching the front of the class, his simply stops at the front door.

"**Attention, students…you will have a substitute today while I go catch a plane to an overseas conference. So here is your teacher for today,"** Professor Snape says, stepping to the side to let the substitute by.

The classroom was silent as a tall man wearing all black clothing, a black cape, and black helmet enter their class, breathing heavily. Shortly after, Snape makes his exit.

Everyone looks at one another with a sense of apprehension and uncertainty.

Their new teacher then spoke.

"**I…am…Vader…Darth Vader…you will be under…my control for the morning…"** he said in between breaths.

Ron leans over to his friends. **"Just who is this creep?" **he asks them.

"**I don't know…but this is even stranger than that Spider-guy that beat me up earlier…"** Harry responds.

"**Silence!"** Darth Vader tells them. **"Now open up your books…"**

Draco, being an ass as he is, decides to take this opportunity and mess with the sub.

"**Hey, bucket head, how about taking off that helmet and showing your face, that is…if you have one!"** Draco said as he and some of his cronies began to laugh.

Darth Vader, having no patience whatsoever, uses the power of the 'Force' to choke-grab Malfoy, and immediately chuck him out the side classroom window.

The whole class gasps and rush toward the window to see Draco fly off into the lake down the hill from the castle. Harry, Rom, and Hermione hastily went to see as well.

"**Wow…our substitute is strong…"** Ron said in disbelief.

"**Well, serves Draco right for being a jerk…"** Hermione commented.

"**Okay, now we _really _have to ask Dumbledore about these strange people showing up today…"** Harry said, before noticing something in the distance.

It was a pirate ship.

* * *

**What is going to happen this morning?! Who else will Harry and his friends encounter?**

**Stay tuned and find out!**

**Please review! We are continuing to take suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Captain's Quarters & Termination**

After spending an hour in class with the creepy and very unforgiving Darth Vader, the trio of students finally had the chance to visit Albus Dumbledore and inquire about the strange individuals that are visiting Hogwarts. Once they arrived at his office, they open the door and stepped inside.

However, who was inside was someone they were not expecting.

"**Who…who are you?"** Ron asks the person that sat at Dumbledore's desk who had his feet propped up.

"**What's it to ya, you little rapscallion?"** the man responds, sounding slightly under the influence in the way he spoke.

"**We're looking for Albus Dumbledore!"** Hermione said to the man.

"**Aaah, so you're friends with him are ya? Very well, I suppose I'll tell you. I'm Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow to be precise. Your leader has been hiring extra help around this castle while many of his crew are out to meetings and such,"** Jack said to them.

"**So that's what's happening…but why didn't he tell anyone about this?"** Harry wonders outloud.

"**I could answer you but I just don't feel like it right now. Say, got any rum on ya? I'll tell you more if you do,"** Jack asks.

"**Um…no?"** Hermione responds.

"**Damn…okay then…keep a weather's eye out for some then. When you do, I'll let ya in on some more info about the situation. Now off with ya while I pillage Dumbledore's office,"** Jack says, now shooing out the three kids and shutting the door behind them.

"**Strange…first Snape and now Dumbledore…now what?"** Ron asks.

"**Well, we have some time until the next class. Let's head back to our rooms for the time being,"** Harry suggests.

The three agree and make their way toward their quarters. Upon climbing up the moving staircases, they approach the portrait where the Fat Lady was supposed to be.

To thier surprise, someone else was there in the portrait in her place.

"**What's the password?" **said Arnold Schwarzenegger**,** wearing his black sunglasses and leather jacket.

"**The password is…hey wait a minute! You're not the fat lady!"** Hermione proclaims.

"**And you're not John Conner,"** said Arnold.

As if the situation couldn't get more complicated, Draco Malfoy approaches the trio from behind, soaking wet and disheveled from being chucked out of class by Darth Vader earlier.

"**This is all your fault, Potter!!! Hey, who's the dork in the shades?"** Draco said angrily, before noticing The Terminator in the portrait.

"**Who you calling dork?"** Arnold replied back, glowing down upon Draco.

"**You, you incompetent mor---"** Draco shot back, but was cut short when Arnold pulled out a pistol and points it at Draco.

"**Aaaah!!!!"** Draco shrieked like a girl as he turns and runs away.

"**Don't worry, he'll be back,"** Arnold said, putting away his gun. **"Go on in,"** he said, as the entire portrait turned into liquid metal and disappeared, revealing the path to their rooms.

"**This is going to be an even longer day than I thought…"** Ron sighs as he and his friends go and take a break.

* * *

**Now that the truth has been revealed, stay tuned and find out what else will go on!**

**Please review! We are continuing to take suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Thank you everyone for your suggestions! By request of you, we are allowing Videogame and Anime characters as well into the story. So sit back and enjoy the story, for I will try to add as many guest people as I can throughout the entire fic.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Web Force**

The trio spent the half-hour relaxing in their rooms, speculating over various reasons and ideas on why the administration of Hogwarts left without saying a word.

"**After all of the mess we've been through over the years, this has got to be the strangest of them all…"** Ron says to the others as he plays around with his pet rat.

"**No use really trying to figure it out…that pirate Jack Sparrow told us he'd tell us more if we brought him some rum…"** Hermione says to Ron and Harry.

"**But where are we going to get that from? I doubt anyone here drinks liquor…"** Harry adds.

Just then they heard a knock at their partially open window. Harry walks over and opens it.

It was Spiderman.

"**Hey kids, I sort of overheard while I was swinging by the window that you were looking for some booze. Aren't you too young to be drinking?"** Spiderman asks.

"**It's not for us, its for that pirate Jack,"** Hermione says to Spiderman.

**"Well in that case, I think I recall a tall huge boarded man in the forest hauling some with him to his shack,"** Spiderman explains.

"**Hagrid!"** Harry, Ron, and Hermione reply simultaneously.

"**Cool, looks like you know who I'm talking about. Well, I have to go. By the way, my Spider Senses are telling me that someone is hiding in that closet over there,"** Spiderman says to them before taking off back outside the window.

"**Huh?"** Harry says as he then hears a noise from within the closet at the opposite side of the room.

The doors then burst open as the enemy of Hyrule: Ganondorf, falls out of it and lands on the ground.

"**A spy!"** Hermione says as she and the other two quickly approach Ganondorf to interrogate him.

Before they could get another word out, Ganondorf quickly evades them by opening up a portal and escaping through it, the portal disappearing shortly after.

"**What was that all about?"** Ron says to his friends.

**"I don't know…hey! That guy dropped something,"** Harry said as he bent down and picked up a piece of paper that most likely fell out of Ganondorf's pocket.

"**What does it say?"** Hermione asks.

"**Dear Fiend of Hyrule, enclosed in this letter is the location of Harry Potter. I want you to spy on him and report back to me if he or his cursed companions are potentially catching wind of my plans. They must not find out!!! Signed, V,"** Harry reads.

"**Signed V? Who's that?"** Ron asks.

"**I don't know, but this sounds serious. We should report this to Jack later today after we ask Hagrid for that rum,"** Harry says to his friends.

With that said, the trio proceeds to the forest to seek out their buddy Hagrid.

* * *

**Something evil is developing…what else will be revealed? stay tuned and find!**

**Please review! We are continuing to take suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Trouble A Brewin' **

Arriving at Hagrid's place a little while later, the trio approaches the front door and knocks on it. Upon opening, Harry and his friends were confronted by the Thing of the Fantastic Four.

"**Looking for me?"** the Thing asks as he opens the door and confronts the three students.

"**Um, no, actually, we were looking for Hagrid,"** Harry says to the rocky hero.

_"**Oh! Harry! Come on inside!"**_ Hagrid calls out from within.

Once they stepped inside, they see Hagrid sitting down at his table having a drink of his rum he had just bought.

"**Well Harry, what can I do for you and your friends?"** Hagrid asks.

"**We were wondering if we can borrow some of your rum to give to that pirate fellow in the Headmaster's office,"** Harry asks.

"**Aye, I suppose I can do that,"** Hagrid responds, handing over a jug of rum to Harry. **"Since every staff member is away except me, you shouldn't have trouble taking it into school grounds. I should thank that Sparrow character for introducing me to this stuff. It's delicious!"**

"**Say, Hagrid, why are you still here?"** Ron asks Hagrid.

"**Somebody's gotta stay here and watch over things, right? Besides, I wouldn't leave this forest for anything,"** Hagrid explains.

"**And…who's that?"** Hermione asks, pointing to the Thing.

"**Ah, the rock-man. He's called the Thing. He got lost in this forest looking for the castle and ended up here. Not a bad person he is," **Hagrid says.

"**Yeah. Just don't go around making cracks about my appearance, or I might clobber someone,"** the Thing says to them.

"**You don't have to tell me twice…"** Ron says, gulping from the Thing's warning.

"**Alright, thanks again Hagrid,"** Harry says to him as he and his friends make their way outside.

_"**Be sure to tell us if anything suspicious is happening,"**_ Hagrid calls out to Harry.

As the three make their way back towards the castle, Hermione turns to Harry to ask him something.

"**Hey, Harry, do you think we should have told Hagrid about that letter we found earlier?"** Hermione asks.

"**She does have point…I mean, he is the only remaining person in the entire area. Should we continue to trust these weird visitors?"** Ron adds.

"**I think Dumbledore trusts these people he hired to take their place while they're gone**," Harry answers. **"Come on, let's get this back to Jack, I want to find out more about this whole ordeal."**

The trio leaves the vicinity of the forest. Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied upon again…

…by Draco this time around.

"**Just what are Harry and his idiot friends up to now? I still think this whole mess is his fault!"** Draco grumbles as he watched them leave.

_"**That boy has nothing to do with this entire incident,"**_ says a deep, breathy voice from behind him.

Draco spun around and was face-to-face with Darth Vader and Ganondorf.

"**Hey! What are you two doing here?"** Draco asks, suspicious of their presence. **"H-hey! You're that substitute teacher who threw me out of that window this morning!!! Why I oughta…!"** Draco said furiously as he prepared to pull out his wand to zap them with.

However, Draco was quickly halted as Darth Vader lightly used Force-Choke on him again, lifting him up in the air at eye level.

"**We came to recruit you,"** Ganondorf says to him.

"**You seem to hold some hatred for that boy with the glasses,"** Darth Vader says to him.

"**Yeah? So what if I do?"** Draco says to them.

"**We need students like you to help with our master's grand plot,"** Ganondorf tells him. **"If you help us stop that kid from bringing light about Lord V's plans, you will be rewarded greatly for your efforts."**

A wide shrewd smile spreads across Draco's face at the idea.

"**Yes…go on…"** Draco says to them, further interested in their offer.

* * *

**It seems forces of evil are indeed plotting something. What more will Jack tell Harry and the others about this whole situation? Hilarity and madness will follow! Stay tuned!**

**Please review! As always we are continuing to take guest character suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Spies Aplenty**

Back inside the castle, Harry and his friends report back to Captain Jack Sparrow to deliver the rum he requested earlier. Upon entering his office, they see the captain chatting and laughing with another young man who sat next to him. It was Gan Ning, a former Dynasty Warrior from the Wu Kingdom of China.

"**Oh, its you three, well come on in now and bring on the drinks!"** Jack says to them, inviting them inside.

"**Awesome! Free alcohol delivery. Man this place is great,"** Gan Ning says to Captain Jack.

Harry and his friends hand over the jug of rum to Jack before taking a seat in front of the desk.

"**So, Captain Jack, about that information you were going to tell us?"** Hermione asks.

"**Yeah, things are getting stranger by the hour!"** Ron adds.

"**Very well then,"** Jack says, pouring him and Gan Ning each a glass of the rum. **"I suppose I can trust ya for sure. Ya see, your Headmaster Dumbledore and his entire staff were called out to a surprise meeting far away from this castle. Honestly I think this so-called meeting was a lure of some sorts. Anywho, to compensate for the lack of staff, he placed an ad for help while they were gone. Soon enough everyone came flocking here for temporary work…including some shady faces as well," **Jack explains.

"**We found this letter earlier telling of some plot to get rid of me,"** Harry says, handing Jack the letter Ganondorf dropped in their bedroom earlier that morning.

"**Hmm…interesting. It's just as I thought…looks like there are fools among us who are here to do more than just play teacher,"** Jack continues.

"**Yeah, some shady bastards are running around here trying to cause trouble for sure. Before I came inside I got into a fight with some crazy fat guy who was searching for some blue hedgehog,"** Gan Ning adds.

"**So what are we supposed to do? How do we know who's good and who's not?" **Harry inquires.

"**Glad you asked. I appointed a few good men to help narrow down the rotten dogs of the area. The guy standing behind you is one of them,"** Jack says, pointing to someone behind the three kids.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all spun around, staring face to face with the Dark Knight himself: Batman.

"**What the? When did you come in? I didn't even hear you!" **Hermione proclaims.

**"Looks like I'm doing my job well,"** Batman says to them.

From outside the office the bells of a clock ringing could be heard.

"**Looks like its time for you three to get to the next class," **Jack says to them.

"**Hey, um…could we request some security to accompany us for the rest of the day? You know…just in case?"** Ron asks Jack.

"**I don't see why not. Go with em' why don't ya?"** Jack says to Batman.

"**Come,"** Batman says, escorting the three outside the office.

Halfway down the hall, Batman suddenly stops the three students.

"**Wait. I hear voices nearby,"** Batman says, turning to a broom closet not too far from them.

Without any further hesitation, Batman approaches the broom closet and swung the door open…

**PLOP!**

…and out of it fell Draco Malfoy and The Joker.

"**Damn, we've been busted. Told you this was a crappy place to hide!"** Draco says, rubbing his head from the fall.

"**Damn Bat-Brain foiling our attempts at spying! Run for it kid!"** The Joker says to Draco as Batman apprehends The Joker quickly.

Draco heeds his words and makes a break for it down the hall, making a sharp turn around another corridor…

**CRASH!**

…where he suddenly ends up colliding into the hero of Hyrule, Link, both of them now lying dazed on the ground.

Batman drags The Joker to the scene while Harry and his friends follow.

"**I think its time for a little interrogation,"** Batman says to them.

* * *

**The secret is out. What will Harry and his allies find out? Stay tuned for a plot twist!**

**Please review! We are continuing to take suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Good Grilling**

After apprehending The Joker and Draco, the good guys haul them to the dining hall to interrogate them on what they knew about the evildoings throughout Hogwarts. Batman stood by the tied-up offenders as Captain Jack and Gan Ning asked the questions. Harry and his friends watched off to the side.

"**Okay, start talking! What's going on? Who do you work for?"** Gan Ning demands.

"**Ask nicely and maybe I'll answer,"** The Joker responds with a cheesy smile.

Batman pops The Joker upside the head.

"**Ow! Okay okay! Our leader, code named as 'V' is leading us. He plans to attack Hogwarts, capture all of the goody two-shoes, and kill Harry Potter," **The Joker explains.

"**And what of the little snot nosed boy?"** Captain Jack asks, looking at Draco.

"**He's just a lackey,"** the Joker responds.

"**No!"** Harry pipes up, stepping toward Draco. **"I'm sure there's more to him than just being an errand boy. Tell me, have you made any contact with this 'V' person?"**

"**Maybe…maybe not. Who's to know?"** Draco answers with a cheeky grin.

"**Mr. Batman?"** Harry says, nodding at the Caped Crusader.

Batman immediately grabs Draco's underwear and gives him an atomic wedgie.

"**Eeep!!! Alright!!! I haven't met this 'V' person yet, but he's apparently someone who hates you with passion more than I do! That's all I know, I swear"** Draco squeaks in a high pitch voice.

Batman releases Draco after he spoke.

"**Where are the villains commanding from?"** Hermione asks, stepping up beside Harry.

"**You'd be surprised, we operate in an undisclosed location outside of the castle grounds,"** The Joker continues. **"Can we go now?"**

"**No. You're going to stay here for a while,"** Captain Jack tells him.

"**That's right! Solitary confinement for you two,"** Gan Ning adds.

At that moment, Link, and his friend Marth enter into the hall.

"**Watch over these two, will you?" **Batman tells the two swordsmen.

Both Link and Marth nod in agreement, and proceed to take The Joker and Draco to the corner of the hall.

"**So what now? Do we call up the other allies and start a mass search for the whereabouts of the bad guy's hideout?"** Ron asks.

"**If you mean 'we' as in 'us', then yes. You kids should get to your next class while we put together some search teams. Bat Guy here will still be your bodyguard until we find something. Come visit us later tonight,"** Captain Jack tells the three students.

After everyone disperses from the hall, Draco and The Joker started whispering to each other behind the swordsmen's backs.

"**Say…I've been thinking…about this 'V' person…call me crazy, but he wouldn't be named 'Voldemort', would he?"** Draco asks out of curiosity.

"**Voldemort? No, sorry, wrong answer. In fact, the leader is much worse than that guy could ever be. Mr. 'V' gave me the willies when I first met him, so he must be ultra evil…just how I like it..."** The Joker responds.

"**Oh…"** Draco responds. **"So, got a plan to get us out of here?"**

"**I thought you'd never ask. Leave that to me, kiddo,"** The Joker says to Draco with a devious smile.

* * *

**Voldemort is not the villain behind this? What other person with a name starting with 'V' is there?**

**Please review! We are continuing to take character suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Behind The Scenes**

While Harry and his friends attend their next class, let's check upon the two sides of good and evil and see what they are up to right now.

**The Good Guys**

As promised, Captain Jack Sparrow and his partner Gan Ning assemble a small group of heroes from around the school to help in the search for clues of the whereabouts of this 'V' character. Piled into Dumbledore's office was Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Wolverine, Gandalf, and Naruto. Peeking through one of the windows was also Optimus Prime.

"**Yikes…sure are a bunch of weirdos who applied here around the school huh?" **Gan Ning whispers to Jack.

"**No shit…"** Jack responds. **"Ahem, I've gathered ya all here to inform you that there are rumors of some person called 'V' hiding somewhere here plotting a mass takeover of sorts,"** Jack began.

"**Yeah, and your jobs are to split into small groups and sniff out some clues,**" Gan Ning adds.

"**We ain't a bunch of hounds, bub,"** Wolverine responds to Gan Ning's comment.

"**Oh come on, Claw-Man, you know what he means!"** Naruto responds to Wolverine.

"**You two seem really sure about this endeavor. Have you considered at all contacting Headmaster Dumbledore?"** Gandalf asks.

"**No need for that, us alone can take care of this mess,"** Jack responds.

"**Then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving already!"** Sonic says to everyone.

Before anyone could pair up and leave, both Link and Marth burst into the office, both of them smelling of smoke.

"**What the hell happened to you two? And aren't you supposed to be watching that Joker freak and that blonde brat?"** Gan Ning tells them.

"**They escaped! They used a smoke bomb and eluded us somehow,"** Marth explains, with Link nodding in response.

"**Well ain't this a kick in the ol' teeth. Me and Gan Ning will look for those two ourselves. Everyone else, get to movin',"** Jack instructs everyone.

The search was now on for the missing duo, and a means to locate the villain's stronghold somewhere around Hogwarts.

**The Bad Guys**

Hidden in the depths of the castle grounds, Ganondorf and Darth Vader kneel before a masked man in a large decorated throne-like room.

The masked man, decked out in black and red leather clothing with vine-like extremities sprawling from his back, turns around and faces the two evildoers, brushing his crimson hair away from his pale white face.

"**Give me…the status of those undesirable heroes…"** says the masked man.

"**Yes, Lord V, our intelligence shows that the heroes are creating search parties to try and locate this hideout**," Darth Vader says in between breaths.

Lord V simply laughs in a nonchalant manner.

"**Oh how I pity them. They will never find me. It will be too late once I unleash the beautiful Artifact of Darkness I borrowed from the Chamber of Secrets," **Lord V responds.

"**This artifact…what do you plan on doing with it?"** Ganondorf asks.

"**This power…will unleash untold chaos upon the land…and its demonic essence will fill into me…making me the most powerful person alive. Then...I will use this power to destroy Harry Potter and all of his friends,"** Lord V explains.

"**What grudge do you have against Harry Potter, my lord?"** Darth Vader inquires.

Lord V simply laughs humbly.

"**I just don't like him, that's all,"** he simply says.

* * *

**Please review! We are continuing to take suggestions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Behind The Scenes 2**

We know what the leaders from the good and evil sides are up to, but what about all of the Hogwarts staff who were lured away from there?

**Bermuda Isles**

Following the rather short meeting they originally left Hogwarts for, Albus Dumbledore and the rest of his staff were on the beach getting some sun on a tropical island in the Bermuda region. All of them were lined up next to one another near the shore, lying on beach blankets. Some were getting tan, and others read during their recreation

"**Ah, this is quite the vacation. I haven't had this much fun since…"** Mrs. McGonagall began.

"…**The Stone Age?"** Severus Snape responded with a chukcle as he worked on his tan.

Mrs. McGonagall leaned over and smacks him for the remark, leaving a white hand imprent on his tanned face.

"**It's truly a shame Hagrid could not join us," **Miss Sprout comments as she observes a small plant in her hand.

"**Indeed. I surely hope nothing is going ary at my school,"** Headmaster Dumbledore comments.

There was a brief silence before someone spoke up.

"**You should call the acting Headmaster and inquire of its status,"** Miss Hooch, the broomstick flying teacher suggests.

"**You're right. Here, I'll use this 'cell-phone' the Muggles use to communicate long-distance,"** Headmaster Dumbledore says as he pulls one out of his pocket.

The phone rings, but then dies on him.

"**Hmm…odd…lost the signal…"** Headmaster Dumbledore comments.

A distant rumble in the distance suddenly caught everyones attention.

Out in the ocean a gargantuan 100-foot title wave was closing in on them quickly.

All of the Hogwarts staff stood up in response to the oncoming wave.

"**Oh dear…this won't end well…"** Mr. Binns, the History of Magic teacher mutters in shock.

"…**Why do I have a strange sensation that this was some sort of setup?"** Mrs. McGonagall comments.

None of the staff had their wands with them, for they left them at the school before departing to this location.

* * *

**What is to become of the Hogwarts staff? Stay tuned as we return to Harry and his friends!**

**Please review! We are continuing to take suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Turn-Around**

**Back At Hogwarts**

After their next class was over, Harry and his friends decide to visit Hagrid again to see what was currently happening at this hour. Evening had come, and it was going to get dark soon.

As they approached Hagrid's home, an eerie feeling came about Harry.

"**What's up? Something wrong?"** Ron asks, noticing Harry's hesitation in opening the door.

Harry looks back at Ron and Hermione.

"**I don't know…something just doesn't feel right…maybe its just my imagination,"** Harry says, turning back to the door and grabbing the handle.

The door swung open from the inside suddenly, causing all three teens to jump in response.

A creepy and familiar face pops out from the inside.

It was The Joker.

"**Hello boys and girls,"** he says with a menacing sneer.

"**Joker?! I thought you were locked up back within the castle**?!" Ron proclaims.

Seconds later, Draco steps out into the open as well, with his usual snarky grin.

"**That's what you think! Now you'll be our hostage!" **Draco says with much delight.

From out of nowhere, all three teens were suddenly attacked from behind by Sephiroth, who used the handle of his sword to knocked them all out.

"**Come on, let's get these runts to our master before any other goody-two-shoes arrive,"** The Joker says.

He, Sephiroth, and Draco all grab hold to one of the heroes and drag them off deeper into the forest, presumably the path that lead to Lord V's hideout.

Moments later, Batman rushes to the scene of the kidnapping.

"**Damn, I'm too late. That distress call I got earlier distracted me from watching those three kids after class…"** Batman says as he looks around for clues. **"Where could they have gone?"**

Batman hears a hooting noise just above Hagrid's shack.

It was Hedwig, Harry's owl.

Batman then knew whom he could use to help find Harry, his friends, and kidnappers.

* * *

**The villains are getting the upper hand, how with the good guys turn this around? Stay tuned!**

**Please review! We are continuing to take suggestions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mobilization**

**

* * *

**

**Dumbledore's Office**

**

* * *

**

Jack and Gan Ning waited for further news from the allies on any activity from the villains wherever they may be. It didn't take long for the monotony of silence to end as Batman enters the scene, with an owl sitting on his shoulder.

"**You're back. What's the news, Bats?"** Jack asks him, rising from the desk.

**"The enemy has captured Harry and his friends. I arrived too late, but this owl may have seen where they have taken too," **Batman responds.

Gan Ning slammed his hands on the desk and stood as well.

"**Then let's get everyone out there and march on over to their stronghold!"** Gan Ning says. **"I'm itching to start a fight with someone."**

"**Good then. Let's get ready to pound on some enemy scum. Bats, we'll meet you on the outer grounds in an hour,"** Jack tells Batman.

The caped crusader nods and exits the office, leaving the two pirates to do what they do best.

* * *

**Outer School Grounds**

* * *

An hour had passed, and the two pirates approach Batman and Hedwig, who were already there wait for them as promised.

"**Did you manage to find who you wanted to be part of this rescue mission?"** Batman asks them.

"**You betcha. Just look over yonder,"** Jack responds whilst grinning as he points toward the hills behind him.

From the top of the elevated grounds were the following individuals who volunteered to assist these three in bringing justice to the students and staff at Hogwarts and take down the evil that threatens them all:

Spiderman

Gandalf

Link

Ash Ketchum

Cloud Strife

Iron Man

Light Yagami

Arnold Schwarzenegger

The Thing

Naruto

Sonic The Hedgehog

Super Mario

Jackie Chan

Wolverine

Rougue

Edward Cullen

Godzilla

Optimus Prime

"**That's quite the army you have there. I'm impressed. All right then, lets get going. Show us the way,"** he says to Hedwig, as Harry's owl flies off of his shoulder and began heading toward the thicket of the forest, to an area not many see and live to tell about.

The final showdown is about to commence.

* * *

**It's time to take back Hogwarts, and reveal the identity of Lord V! Stay tuned for the finale!**

**Please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: To Be Continued?**

* * *

Hello readers and fans! It has been quite a while since the last update to this fic. Since then, I've been reconsidering on rebooting this particular fic, for I now have formulated a much better way of telling this crossover tale than the original you have read thus far. So I am going to purposely end this current one on a cliffhanger, and restart this series fresh. The premise will be the same, and the characters that appeared here will remain, but this time there will be chance for new faces to make their cameos at Hogwarts. Plus I'm adding more back-story to the villains and their involvement to the plot.

Thank you for reading, and keep on the lookout for the new version titled 'Harry Potter: Chaos across the Universe'.

**Sincerely, Nocturne.**


End file.
